Winter Memories
by uwaw
Summary: "Aku... menyukai musim dingin... Karena aku ingin perasaanku membeku... Dan tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi..."/ LukaMiku fanfic/ gejes story/ jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon maaf! saya tidak tau apa2  QAQ *plak/ RnR please? OwO
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_

_**.**_

_**Winter**__**Memories**_

_**.**_

_**Vocaloid is not mine**_

_**But belongs **__**Vocaloid**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing**_

_**Luka x Miku**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy**__**!**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku... menyukai musim dingin...<em>

_Karena aku ingin perasaanku membeku..._

_Dan tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi..."_

* * *

><p>"Organ tubuh Megurine-san semakin lama semakin melemah... aku takut dia mengalami sebuah penyakit serius... "<p>

"Apa... Apa dokter tidak bisa menyembuhkannya? Berapa pun biayanya, akan Saya bayar!"

Dokter itu menatap laki-laki -berambut biru tua, dan memiliki warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya, lalu mengambil selembar kertas dari laci meja kerjanya "Maaf, penyebabnya saja, kami belum mengetahuinya... Saya sendiri heran. Kalau di lihat dari gejala, dan fungsi organ tubuhnya, kami baru bisa menyimpulkan kalau ini adalah penyakit turunan."

"Tidak mungkin! Apa dokter tidak melihat saya? Buktinya saya baik-baik saja! tidak pernah ada penyakit seperti ini dalam keluarga saya!" bentak lelaki itu.

"Kami baru menyimpulkan saja... ini juga belum tentu benar." ujar sang Dokter menenangkan "Nah, untuk sementara waktu, Megurine-san harus tinggal di rumah sakit ini... yah, mungkin sampai musim dingin tiba." Tambahnya.

"Selama itu?" tanyanya lagi "Kenapa gadis kecil seperti dia bisa mendapatkan penyakit kutukan seperti ini? Bayangkan, dia masih berumur 10 tahun! Orang tuanya sudah meninggal, dan satu-satunya yang dia punya hanya Saya!" keluhnya sambil memegang kepalanya dan mengacak-ngacak rambut birunya.

Dokter itu mendekati lelaki itu dan mengusap punggungnya "Saya mengerti beban yang Anda rasakan, Kaito-kun... tapi... Ini yang terbaik untuk Megurine-san... adik anda..."

Lelaki itu hanya mendengus pelan "Baiklah... terima kasih atas waktunya dokter... permisi..." ujarnya sambil berlalu.

Begitu dia menutup pintu itu, dia langsung menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok. Merasakan dinginnya tembok itu. Tidak lama, dia langsung terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba merasa pusing dan sakit.

"Luka..."

. . .

Seorang gadis berambut Pink panjang itu menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Dia melihat daun-daun sudah memerah, dan mulai berguguran ke tanah. Tidak lama, dia melihat sepasang anak kecil yang bermain dengan riang di bawah pohon itu.

"Andai... aku bisa seperti mereka..." gumamnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Luka..." ujar seseorang dari belakangnya.

Gadis itu menoleh "Kaito Nii-chan!" serunya "bagaimana nii-chan? Aku sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit ini? Aku ingin bermain seperti anak-anak itu!" ujarnya riang sambil menunjuk ke luar jendela.

Lelaki yang di panggil Kaito Nii-chan itu hanya tersenyum dan membelai kepala Luka lembut "belum saatnya..." gumamnya pelan.

"Jadi... aku harus berada di rumah sakit ini lagi? Sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak sendiri... masih ada Nii-chan, Kan?"

"Tapi... kapan aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit ini?"

"Secepatnya..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Skip Time 5 years later...<strong>_

Musim gugur sudah berganti menjadi musim dingin. Pagi ini butiran-butiran salju sudah mulai turun dari langit.

"Nii-chan... aku berangkat dulu ya!" seru seorang gadis berambut Pink panjang sembari memakai sepatunya.

"Iya... Oiya! Kau sudah bawa obatmu?"

"Sudah kok. nii-chan tenang saja." jawabnya sembari tersenyum dan berlalu.

"Oke, hati-hati di jalan..."

. . .

Luka –gadis berambut Pink panjang- itu mulai menelusuri jalan setapak yang biasa dia lalui saat pergi ke sekolah. Dia merapatkan mantelnya dengan harapan rasa dingin di tubuhnya akan berkurang. Tapi dia mulai ingat sesuatu kalau rasa dinginnya tidak akan pernah hilang. Tidak akan pernah...

Luka mulai menengadah, dan melihat pohon sakura yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Seperti mati. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, dia melihat sebuah kuncup bunga sakura yang belum mekar. Wajar, karena sekarang masih musim dingin. Dia harus menunggu 1 bulan lagi untuk melihatnya mekar. Tapi... akan kah dia bertahan selama itu?

"Andai aku bisa hidup lebih lama lagi..." gumamnya sembari terus berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak itu. Begitu dia sampai di pertigaan jalan itu, tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut hijau teal panjang –yang diikat 2 ke samping- berlari dengan kencang di hadapannya, dan tidak lama kemudian, gadis itu terpeleset, dan jatuh.

GUBRAAK! BUGH!

"ADUH!"

Luka agak terkejut begitu dia melihat gadis itu terjatuh. Dengan segera, dia langsung berlari mendekati gadis itu "Ka-Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aduh... eh, nggak apa-apa kok. Hehehe... aku memang sering jatuh..." jawabnya sembari menerima uluran tangan Luka. Tidak lama dia berdiri, dia sudah terjatuh lagi "Aw... aduh... kayaknya aku memang kikuk..." gumamnya pelan sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Luka hanya terdiam, memutarkan kedua bola matanya, dan mengulurkan tangannya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Gadis itu menerima uluran tangan Luka dan segera berdiri "Terima kasih!" ujarnya sembari tersenyum manis.

"Sama-sama..." balas Luka dingin sembari kembali berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Hey! Tunggu dulu! Aku harus berterima kasih padamu!" seru gadis itu sembari berlari, menjajari langkahnya dengan langkah kaki Luka.

"Kau sudah berterima kasih tadi." Gumam Luka datar.

"Oh, ayo lah! Aku harus membalasnya! Oh! Aku lihat seragammu dan seragamku sama! Apa kau bersekolah di Vocaloid Gakuen?" tanya gadis itu girang.

"Ya." Jawab Luka singkat.

"Wah! Kalau gitu kita sama, dong! Kita berangkat bareng, yuk! Oiya! Aku lupa memperkenalkan namaku! Namaku Hatsune Miku. Kamu?"

"Namaku Megurine Luka, dan, Hatsune-san, aku tidak mau berangkat denganmu. Maaf. Tapi aku lebih senang berangkat sendiri. Tidak ada alasan untuk itu. Bye." Jawabnya sembari berlalu, meninggalkan Miku yang hanya bisa bengong di tempat.

'_Tidak pernah kusangka ada orang yang dingin seperti itu!' _seru Miku dalam hati.

. . .

Luka berjalan masuk ke ruangan kelasnya. Kelas X-1. Begitu memasuki kelas, dia melihat bahwa anak-anak kelasnya masih belum datang semua. Luka menghela nafas pendek, dan langsung duduk di bangku kesayangannya yang berada di ujung. Begitu dia duduk di sana, dia langsung merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Merasakan dinginnya mejanya sendiri.

"AAH! TERNYATA KAU SEKELAS DENGANKU!" seru seseorang yang sukses membuat Luka kaget.

'_Tunggu... suara ini...' _Luka langsung menengadah, dan dia menemukan sosok gadis berambut hijau teal panjang yang sudah dia kenal tadi pagi. Hatsune Miku... Luka langsung memegangi kepalanya yang langsung terasa sakit.

Miku berlari dengan girang ke arah Luka "Hey! Aku tidak ingat kalau aku sekelas denganmu! Oh, mungkin karena aku murid baru di sini, ya? Hehehe..."

Luka mendengus pelan "Pergi lah, Hatsu-"

"Panggil aku Miku-chan, ya! Dan kamu akan aku panggil Luka-chan!" potong Miku cepat.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Hatsune-san." Gumam Luka.

"Kau dingin."

"Yes, I'm..."

"Kau-" Belum sempat Miku meneruskan ucapannya, Luka langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung melangkah pergi. "Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Miku heran.

"Ke tempat di mana aku bisa merasa sendirian." Jawab Luka dingin, sembari berlalu.

Miku menghela nafas pendek, dan duduk di bangku Luka seenaknya "Huh... padahal aku ingin membalas kebaikannya tadi pagi." Keluhnya.

Tidak lama, seorang gadis berambut honey blond pendek –dengan pita besar yang ada di atas kepalanya- mulai mendekati Miku "Hey! Kau pasti anak baru di kelas ini! Oiya, perkenalkan, aku Kagamine Rin." Sapanya sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah! Aku Hatsune Miku! Panggil aku Miku-chan saja, ya!" ujarnya riang sembari menerima jabatan tangan Rin.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Rinny saja. aku suka di panggil seperti itu." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum "Oiya. Kulihat, kau mencoba mendekati Megurine-san..." gumam Rin sembari duduk di kursi depan Miku.

"Oh itu... itu karena aku ingin membalas kebaikannya tadi pagi."

"kebaikan? Megurine-san melakukan kebaikan? Kebaikan apa?" tanya Rin kaget. Miku pun mulai menceritakan setiap detail kejadian yang dia alami tadi pagi "Wow... aku kaget, ternyata Megurine-san bisa membatu orang juga." Ujar Rin sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Miku penasaran.

Rin melirik Miku, kemudian memerhatikan keadaan sekitar "Megurine-san itu gadis paling dingin, paling tidak peduli dengan orang lain, dan paling ketus di Vocaloid Gakuen ini. Dia selalu menarik diri dari orang lain. Bahkan kami, teman-teman sekelasnya pun jadi bingung kalau mau bergaul dengan dia. Seakan-akan dia berkata _'Jangan dekati aku. Tinggalkan aku sendiri.'_" Jawab Rin kemudian "Bahkan, kalau ada orang yang menembak dia, dia hanya bilang _'Tapi 1 bulan lagi aku akan mati, lho...'_ lalu pergi bagaikan angin musim salju." Tambah Rin sembari menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Miku tidak percaya.

Rin mengangguk "Tapi mungkin dia menarik diri karena sebuah penyakit yang dia sembunyikan dari kami semua." Gumam Rin kemudian.

"Penyakit?"

"Iya, katanya –ini cuma katanya, ya! Katanya dia punya penyakit aneh yang tidak bisa di sembuhkan dengan obat apa pun. Bahkan dokter ternama pun, angkat tangan menangani penyakit itu." Jawab Rin.

Miku terdiam sesaat.

_Apa itu sebabnya?_

_ . . .  
><em>

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, Luka langsung keluar dari kelasnya, dan berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolahnya. Dia berjalan pelan menuju ruang perpustakaan yang berada di ujung koridor ini. Dia hanya ingin sendiri.

"Luka-chan!" seru seseorang dari belakangnya.

Luka menoleh dan hanya mendengus keras "Hatsune-san... ada apa?" tanyanya begitu Miku sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ano... Aku suka Luka-chan!" jawab Miku polos.

Luka terdiam. Dia mengerjap sesaat, lalu hanya bisa mendengus kecil untuk yang ke sekian kalinya "Jangan bercanda. Aku benci itu." Ujarnya ketus. Luka langsung berbalik, dan kembari berjalan.

"Hehehe... Luka-chan tahu saja kalau aku bercanda."

"dasar gadis bodoh."

"Huh! Luka-chan jahat!" serunya sembari mengembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Aku memang jahat. Lalu kenapa kamu masih mau mengikutiku, Hatsune-san?" tanya Luka sembari terus berjalan.

"Entah lah... aku rasa Luka-chan orang yang baik." Jawab Miku sembari tersenyum.

Luka terdiam mendengar ucapan Miku. _'Tadi dia bilang aku jahat, sekarang dia bilang aku orang yang baik? Hah... yang benar saja!' _ batin Luka. Begitu mereka sampai di ruang perpustakaan, Luka –yang memang punya kepentingan di sana- langsung duduk di salah satu kursi, dan langsung menyambar buku tebal yang ada di hadapannya. Sedangkan Miku –yang tidak punya kepentingan sama sekali- cuma duduk di kursi yang berada di depan Luka, dan mulai memerhatikan Luka sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sana pergi. Aku benci saat aku di ganggu saat membaca." Usir Luka ketus.

Miku terdiam sesaat "Kamu benci bercanda, dan kamu benci di ganggu saat membaca... kalau gitu apa yang kau sukai, Luka-chan?" tanya Miku kemudian.

"Ketenangan." Jawab Luka singkat.

"Cuma itu?" tanya Miku kaget. Bayangkan saja, dari sekian kesenangan yang ada di dunia ini, dia HANYA memilih ketenangan?

Luka mengangkat wajahnya sebentar, lalu menunduk lagi "Dan... musim salju..."

. . .

Luka mulai mencoret-coret sebuah buku yang ada di hadapannya dengan perasaan kesal, dan mulai menulisnya dengan beberapa kata. Well, paragraf lebih tepatnya. _'Ini adalah hari ke 21, semenjak Hatsune-san pindah ke sini... dan selama itu, dia selalu menempel denganku. Heran! Rasanya aku sudah mengusirnya dengan berbagai cara. Tapi kenapa dia tidak kunjung menghilang? Menyebalkan! Tapi walau pun begitu... entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Awalnya dia memang menyebalkan, mengganggu, dan berisik. Tapi lama kelamaan, aku jadi merasa terbiasa. Ku pikir... dia tidak buruk juga untuk seorang "Teman" perempuanku. Ya, teman perempuanku yang pertama._

_Tapi keresahan ini... tidak bisa aku hilangkan... aku takut bersamanya. Aku takut kalau nantinya aku jadi takut kehilangannya. Takut kehilangannya? Memangnya dia siapanya aku?'_

_TENG... TENG... TENG..._

Luka menutup buku Diary-nya dengan cepat. Dia tersadar dari apa yang selama ini dia kerjakan. Ternyata pelajaran Fisika yang digemarinya tadi tidak mendapatkan perhatian sama sekali. Dia malah sibuk menulis di buku Diary-nya.

"Ya! Sampai di sini dulu pelajaran kita hari ini. Selamat sore anak-anak!" seru seorang pria yang di kenal sebagai guru di Vocaloid Gakuen.

Begitu guru itu keluar kelas, murid-murid pun langsung bergegas membereskan buku-buku, dan alat tulis mereka.

"LUKA-CHAN! PULANG BARENG, YUUK!" seru Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luka.

Luka yang tengah membereskan barang-barangnya pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek. Dia tidak bisa marah begitu saja pada Miku. Kalau dia marah, bisa-bisa penyakitnya bisa kambuh lagi...

"Luka-chan! Pulang bareng, yuk!" ajak Miku lagi. Kali ini Miku sudah berada di sebelah meja Luka. Tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Hatsune-san... kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa membiarkanku sendirian?" tanya Luka tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tasnya.

"Entah lah... aku merasa aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian." Jawab Miku polos "Lagi pula, aku takut kalau nanti kamu menangis meraung-raung kalau ku tinggalkan." Tambahnya.

Luka meringis "Yang benar saja..."

"Ayo lah! Sekaliiiii~ saja!" pinta Miku.

"Memangnya kenapa kamu ingin sekali pulang bersamaku?" tanya Luka geram. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Miku terlalu masuk ke dalam kehidupan pribadinya.

Miku tidak menjawab, dan hanya menggembungkan pipi kirinya. Sedangkan Luka cuma bisa memutar kedua bola matanya "Ayo lah... aku ingin pulang bersamamu!" pinta Miku lagi.

Luka memerhatikan Miku dengan tatapan kesal "Terserah lah!" ujar Luka ketus sembari memakai jaketnya, syalnya, dan langsung beranjak dari kelas.

Miku tertawa kecil sembari mengikuti langkahnya.

.

_**Di luar bangunan sekolah...**_

"Wha! Saljunya turun!" seru Miku girang "Lagi dong saljunya!" serunya lagi, sambil meloncat-loncat layaknya anak kecil.

"Saat seperti pun kau bisa tetap bersemangat, ya..." gumam Luka pelan.

"Iya dong! Karena itu instingku!" seru Miku sambil terus berlari.

"Insting?"

"Iya! Hidup, dan Mencintai! Itulah instingku! Jadi apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap bahagia, bersemangat, dan tetap senang!"

Luka cuma bisa diam melihat tingkah laku gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Sebenarnya dia juga merasa senang saat salju turun. Karena saat itu... dia...

"LUKA-CHAN!"

Luka menoleh, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Miku yang langsung melemparkan bola salju dengan sekuat tenaga pada luka.

"YAY! LUKA-CHAN KENA!" serunya kemudian sembari berlari-lari ke sana dan ke mari.

"Kau..." geram Luka. Tanpa aba-aba, Luka langsung mengambil sebongkah salju dari bawah kakinya, dan langsung melemparkannya sekuat tenaga pada Miku. Miku cuma bisa tersenyum miris sambil membersihkan salju yang ada di kepalanya. Tanpa aba-aba berikutnya, Luka langsung mengambil sebongkah salju lagi, dan langsung melemparnya bertubi-tubi pada Miku.

"Huaaaa! Luka-chan ngamuk!" seru Miku sambil tertawa.

"Kebahagiaan... kesenangan... semua itu... semua itu akan berakhir!" teriak Luka sambil terus melemparkan bola salju pada Miku "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau suatu saat nanti, kebahagiaan dan kesenangan itu akan menjadi kesedihan? Segala kesenangan dan kebahagiaan itu akan menghilang!" teriak Luka lagi. Kali ini ada setetes air yang turun ke pipinya yang mulus "Apa kau tidak takut kalau semuanya akan hilang tanpa bekas? Kalau begitu Kan... kalau begitu Kan... kalau begitu lebih baik tidak punya apa-apa sejak awal!" teriak Luka untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan dia langsung jatuh terduduk.

Miku yang melihat itu langsung berlari mendekati Luka "Luka-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa kau tidak takut... kalau kenangan itu hilang? Dan bahkan akan menjadi kesedihan yang mendalam?" ujar Luka balik bertanya pada Miku.

Miku tersenyum "Tidak, kok. soalnya, aku lebih takut lagi kalau aku tidak punya kenangan apa-apa... saat aku kembali pada yang kuasa." Jawab Miku.

Luka terdiam mendengar ucapan Miku "Aku... nggak pernah punya kenangan seperti itu..." gumamnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang buatkan untukmu." Ujar Miku pelan sembari menggenggam tangan Luka dan tersenyum lembut.

Luka menatap Miku dalam diam. Baru kali ini dia merasakan perasaan seperti ini... perasaan yang... hangat... "Aku... suka musim dingin..." gumamnya pelan sembari menunduk. Miku hanya bisa menatap Luka tanpa berkomentar. Menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan di ucapkan oleh Luka "Aku suka musim dingin... karena aku ingin perasaanku membeku... dan tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Karena ku pikir lebih baik perasaanku membeku."

"Kenapa?" tanya Miku kemudian.

"Aku... tubuhku mengidap penyakit aneh... penyakit ini membuat semua organ tubuhku menjadi lemah dan rusak... terutama jantung. Operasi apapun tidak bisa mengubah keadaan. Kalau masuk angin, aku harus berbaring berminggu-minggu. Bahkan kadang aku harus di rawat di rumah sakit. Bergerak sedikit saja seperti tadi, aku langsung pusing tujuh keliling. Keadaan ini semakin lama semakin sering kualami. Nanti... kalau aku tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa... ku pikir aku akan sendirian saja..." Luka terdiam menatap Miku, dan langsung menempelkan keningnya ke kening Miku sambil tersenyum "Jadi ku pikir... kalau aku menyerahkan segalanya... aku akan baik-baik saja... tapi sepertinya... aku salah, ya?"

_**Degh... Degh... Degh...**_

_Aduh... apa yang terjadi dengan hatiku? Kenapa aku langsung berdebar begitu mendengar kata hati Luka? Tapi jujur... aku senang... sangat senang saat kau mengatakan itu, Luka-chan... aku ingin... lebih dekat denganmu... aku ingin lebih mengenalmu... aku ingin menjadi penyemangat hidupmu... setidaknya... biarkan aku membuat sebuah kenangan untukmu... sebuah kenangan indah yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan... kenangan... saat bersamaku..._

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>Yak! Sekian dulu fanfic dari Iko-chan! xD<p>

Cerita ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari lagu _Soundless__voice__ (Kagamine Len), __proof__ of __life__ (Kagamine Rin),_dan, _winter__ sonata (Ryu)._ Emang sih, sedikit nggak nyambung juga ke ceritanya... (bukan sedikit, tapi banyak!) tapi entah kenapa aku ingin membuat cerita yang sedih tentang Luka dan Miku. (walau pun ceritanya nggak ada sedih-sedihnya). Yosh! Chapter berikutnya akan aku usahakan feelingnya dapet! (w)b (walau pun nggak yakin juga, sih...)

Okok~ Time to Review! Review anda sangat berarti untuk saya! (OwO) Dan review anda juga akan mempercepat keluarnya chap berikutnya! *plak

Dan terima kasih untuk semua orang yang telah me-Review fic saya yang ke 1, dan yang ke 2! Saya sangat berterima kasih! (QwQ) *hagu semua orang yang Udah nge Review*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_

_**.**_

_**Winter**__**Memories**_

_**.**_

_**Vocaloid is not mine**_

_**But belongs **__**Vocaloid**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing**_

_**Luka x Miku**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy**__**!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miku POV<strong>_

Sudah sebulan ini aku resmi menjadi "Teman dekat" Luka, dan itu semua... entah kenapa, membuatku merasa senang. Setiap kali dia menceritakan sesuatu padaku, entah kenapa aku merasa senang. Bahkan aku merasa aku akan jatuh cinta padanya. Hahaha... bukan kah itu bodoh? Aku, Hatsune Miku, mencintai sahabatku sendiri, Megurine Luka! Dan yang membuatnya lebih parah adalah: Kami sama-sama perempuan!

"Miku, kau mau datang ke rumahku dan mengerjakan pe-er bersama?" tanya luka tiba-tiba yang sukses membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Oiya! Tentu saja! nanti kita pulang sama-sama lagi, ya!" jawabku santai.

Luka hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, kemudian dia mulai menulis sesuatu di buku Diary-nya. Sementara itu, aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku. Aku mulai berpikir, sebaiknya aku mulai mencari seseorang yang pantas aku cintai –dan tentu saja orang itu harus berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Aku masih normal. Aku tidak mau jatuh cinta pada Luka. Dia lebih pantas di cintai oleh seseorang yang... yah, bukan seperti ku.

Aku melirik Luka yang tengah asyik menulis sesuatu. Wajahnya memang cantik. Kulitnya putih mulus, rambut berwarna Pink panjang itu tergerai halus, dan dia me... astaga... apa yang aku pikirkan? Gumamku dalam hati. Aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu! Lagi pula... aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Luka. Iya, Kan?

. . .

_**Normal POV**_

Begitu bel bubar sekolah berbunyi, Luka dan Miku langsung berjalan dengan riang menuju rumah Luka. dan begitu mereka berdua sudah sampai, Miku terbengong-bengong begitu berada di depan rumah Luka.

"Rumahmu besar sekali!" seru Miku sambil menunjuk sesuatu. Entah apa yang dia tunjuk.

Luka tersenyum geli melihat temannya yang satu itu "Ayo masuk. Akan aku buatkan Teh. Atau Kopi?"

"Ah! Teh saja tidak apa-apa kok."

"Kalau begitu ayo!" ajak Luka sambil menggenggam tangan Miku.

Begitu mereka masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu, Miku masih tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bergeming dulu. Rumah Luka bisa di bilang sangat, SANGAT BESAR.

"Ah! Luka! Kau sudah pulang?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut biru tua sambil menghampirinya "Oh? Dan kulihat kau membawa temanmu?"

"Dia kakakku." Bisik Luka pada Miku yang masih terdiam melihat sosok lelaki itu "Oiya, kenalkan, dia Hatsune Miku. Miku, dia Kaito, kakakku." Ujar Luka kemudian.

"Hai. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ujar Kaito sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh! Ya! Hai! Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Kaito nii-chan!" jawab Miku cepat sambil menjabat tangan Kaito. _'Tangannya... hangat...'_

"Oiya, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Aku ada urusan sebentar." Ujar Kaito sambil melepaskan jabatan tangannya, dan langsung menoleh pada Luka "Aku akan pulang jam 9 malam." Tambahnya.

"Urusan? Paling urusanmu cuma pergi bersama Meiko nee-chan, Kan?" tebak Luka sambil cekikikkan.

"Hush! Se-sembarangan saja!" bantah Kaito. Tapi dia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Hahaha... sudahlah, jangan mengelak! Ya sudah, aku dan Miku akan ke kamarku, dan mulai mengerjakan pe-er." Ujar Luka sambil tertawa kecil.

"Iya, iya. Oiya, Luka!" seru Kaito sebelum dia pergi. Luka mendekati kakaknya "Sepertinya... kau sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik." Gumamnya pelan sambil mengelus kepala adik kesayangannya itu. Luka terdiam mendengar ucapan kakaknya itu "Ya sudah, sana! Kerjakan pe-er mu! Aku pergi dulu, ya! Bye!"

_._

_**Di kamar Luka...**_

"Luka, kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau punya kakak laki-laki." Ujar Miku memecahkan keheningan.

"Huh? Oh, ya... aku lupa bilang. Hehehe..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kakakmu tampan juga, ya!" gumam Miku sambil menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya "Keren! Oiya, dia orangnya kayak gimana, sih? Dingin sepertimu?" tambahnya. Kali ini senyuman manis tersungging di wajahnya.

"Nggak. Dia pribadi yang hangat. Tapi, dia itu bodoh, lho! Jorok pula! Kerjaannya cuma makan Ice Cream doang! Lalu kalau ketemu cewek cantik bisa keganjenan! Lalu kalau di sekolahnya dulu, dia pernah mengintip ruang ganti wanita, menyibak rok anak-anak perempuan, menyontek, suka berkelahi tapi akhirnya kalah, dan babak belur, lalu-"

"Stop! Luka, aku nanya orangnya tuh kayak gimana... kok kamu malah nguber-nguber kejelekannya, sih?" tahan Miku sambil merengut.

'_Eh, iya juga, ya! Ngapain aku nguber-nguber kejelekan kakakku yang memang sudah jelek itu?' _tanya Luka dalam hati. Tapi entah kenapa, bibirnya seperti bicara sendiri. Mengeluarkan kata-kata itu sendiri di luar kesadarannya "Maaf... lagi pula, itu memang kenyataannya kok!" ujar Luka sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Huuh, dasar! Oiya, Ngomong-ngomong, Meiko nee-chan itu siapa? Pacar kakakmu?" tanya Miku.

"Bukan. Dia hanya teman kakakku yang di rawat di rumah sakit." Jawab Luka acuh tak acuh.

"Oh? Begitu?" tanya Miku sumringah.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tanya-tanya seperti itu, Miku?" ujar Luka balas bertanya.

"Eum... entah lah! Sepertinya aku..." ujarnya menggantung kalimatnya. Luka diam mendengarkan dengan seksama "Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada kakakmu!"

"APA?"

"He? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Miku dengan memasang mimik protes.

"Tapi... kalian baru saja bertemu!"

"Tidak pernah dengar cinta pada pandangan pertama, ya?" tanya Miku dengan nada mengejek. Luka hanya bisa terdiam sambil membungkam mulutnya "Lagi pula, ini lebih baik dari pada aku harus jatuh cinta padamu. Iya, Kan?"

_**DEGH**_

Luka terdiam, sedangkan Miku kembali mengerjakan pe-er nya. Luka menyentuh dadanya. Tangannya di kepalkan di sana. _'Kenapa aku merasa... Sakit?'_

. . .

"Luka-chan! Aku pulang dulu, ya!" seru Miku sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

"Iya, hati-hati." Jawab Luka yang di jawab dengan senyuman Miku , dan Miku pun menghilang dari pandangan Luka. Luka pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Menyender di pintu rumahnya yang besar, jatuh terduduk, dan mulai membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

'_Aku tahu kalau di dunia ini banyak hal yang tidak dapat terjadi... aku tahu, kalau misalnya banyak harapan yang tidak dapat terpenuhi... tapi... tapi kali ini aku ingin... sekali ini saja, aku ingin permintaanku di kabulkan... aku...' _ seketika itu juga, Luka merasakan jantungnya mulai bereaksi. Jantungnya seperti tertekan sesuatu. Seketika itu juga, Luka merasa oksigen di seluruh ruangannya berkurang drastis. _'Aku...' _Luka langsung jatuh tersembab di lantai _'Aku ingin bisa hidup lebih lama lagi...'_

. . .

Luka membuka matanya dengan berat. Kali ini kepalanya sudah tidak sepusing waktu itu. Nafasnya juga sudah kembali normal. Dia melihat ke sekeliling, dan dia tahu persis di mana dia berada sekarang. Ruangan rumah sakit VIP yang sering dia kunjungi beberapa waktu silam.

"Luka? Kau sudah siuman?" teriak seseorang.

"Kaito nii-chan..." gumam Luka "Apa kabar?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Demi tuhan! Kenapa kau selalu membuatku jantungan, Luka?" bentak Kaito pada Luka. Jelas sekali dari wajahnya kalau dia memang benar-benar cemas "Saat aku kembali ke rumah, aku melihatmu tergeletak tak berdaya di depan pintu! Dan kau tahu apa lagi yang membuatku kaget setengah mati? Kau tidak bernafas!" tambahnya.

Luka terdiam melihat kakaknya, dan akhirnya bergumam "Maaf..."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." Ujar Kaito sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sebuah kursi "Sekarang bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang mulai melembut.

"Yah... kupikir aku baik-baik saja sekarang..." jawab Luka sambil melihat sebuah selang infus bertengger manis di lengan bagian kanannya.

"Nah, sekarang beri tahu aku... kenapa penyakitmu bisa kambuh lagi? Bukannya selama ini penyakitmu itu sudah jarang kambuh? Dan ke mana obatmu? Kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya? Percuma dong aku membelikannya padamu!"

"Entahlah... aku juga bingung... kemarin aku hanya... hanya..."

"Hanya apa?"

"Entahlah... lupakan. " jawab Luka sambil melihat ke arah jendela yang tertutup oleh sebuah kain "Sekarang musim semi, ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Seharusnya sih, begitu. Karena sekarang sudah bulan Maret, tentunya... Tapi entah kenapa kuncup-kuncup bunga sakura tidak kunjung mekar, dan bahkan salju masih turun dengan banyaknya." Jawab Kaito sambil membaca sebuah majalah yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Nii-chan..."

"Ya?"

"Bisakah aku melihat bunga sakura yang merekah bersama orang yang aku cintai?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Tapi begitu kau sudah sehat, dan segera menemukan orang yang kau cintai itu..." jawab Kaito sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang dia baca "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Luka menggeleng "Aku hanya takut..."

"Takut? Kenapa?"

"Aku takut saat bunga sakura itu merekah... aku akan pergi dari dunia ini..."

Kaito terdiam, dan tidak dapat berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

. . .

"Luka-chan! Aku datang menjengukmu!" seru Miku sambil membawa sekantung besar buah-buahan "Ah! Hai nii-chan..." sapa Miku sambil tersenyum pada Kaito. Kaito hanya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Miku... kau datang?"

"Tentu saja! aku juga sudah mengcopy semua pelajaran hari ini! Jadi kau tidak akan ketinggalan pelajaran!" jawab Miku sambil mengayun-ayunkan beberapa lembar kertas yang dia bilang adalah copy-an pelajaran hari ini.

"Well... aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi padamu, Miku... Terima kasih..."

"Hehehe... itu gunanya teman, Kan?"

Luka tersenyum. Ya, Miku memang selalu baik padanya.

"Oiya, aku juga sudah harus pergi kerja, dan berhubung Miku sudah ada di sini... tolong jaga Luka, ya?" ujar Kaito sambil beranjak dari kursinya, mengambil tasnya, memakai syal biru mudanya, dan memakai jaket tebal "Aku pergi dulu! Bye!"

"Bye, Kaito nii-chan!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Oiya Luka, kok kamu bisa sakit lagi, sih? Perasaan kemarin kamu baik-baik saja." tanya Miku untuk memulai percakapan.

"Hm... entahlah... kemarin setelah kau pergi... aku hanya merasa pusing, dan sesak. Dan selanjutnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena semuanya tiba-tiba gelap." Jawab Luka. Setidaknya dia tidak berbohong.

"Oh... begitu... semoga kau cepat sembuh, ya! Oiya! Kapan-kapan kita main ke taman bermain, yuk!" ajak Miku.

"Taman... bermain?"

"Iya! Masa kau tidak pernah ke taman bermain? Oh, atau... kau memang benar-benar..."

"Aku memang tidak pernah ke taman bermain." Potong Luka "Karena sejak kecil aku selalu sakit-sakitan, dan semenjak itu, aku tidak pernah keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Tapi beruntungnya saat aku memasuki SMP, para dokter telah menemukan obat untuk pereda rasa sakit untukku, dan, yah... begitulah..." jelasnya lagi.

"Oh... maaf... Kalau begitu kita HARUS ke taman bermain secepatnya!" seru Miku kemudian.

"Harus?" tanya Luka heran.

"Iya! HARUS! Pake Caps lock semua!" jawab Miku semangat.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Luka makin heran. Pertama, dia heran karena Miku sepertinya ingin sekali ke taman bermain bersama Luka (baca: ngotot), dan kedua, kenapa harus pakai Caps Lock semua? Apanya yang harus pakai Caps Lock?

"Karena aku sudah janji padamu!"

"Janji apa?"

"Akan membuatkanmu kenangan terindah!"

'_Oh janji itu...'_ gumam Luka dalam hati "Kapan?"

"SEGERA! SETELAH KAU SEMBUH! MAKANYA! AYO! CEPAT SEMBUH!" teriak Miku sambil tertawa keras.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Yup! sekian dari Iko-chan! xD

sebenarnya ini masih iko-chan, lho... cuma ganti nama jadi Aizuzawa21... kenapa? karena aku suka! 8D *plak

oiya, awalnya aku ingin bikin cerita ini jadi 2 chap saja... tapi rasanya kok malah nggak enak... maka dari itu aku buat konflik. hahahaha... hush!

oiya! aku juga ingin berterima kasih pada orang-orang yang telah me-review fic ini... saya bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian... QvQ *plak

oiya, kali ini juga, jangan malu2 untuk me-review chap ini! xD

pokoknya review kalian sangat2 berarti untukku! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_

_**.**_

_**Winter**__**Memories**_

_**.**_

_**Vocaloid is not mine**_

_**But belongs **__**Vocaloid**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing**_

_**Luka x Miku**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy**__**!**_

* * *

><p>Miku menatap ke luar jendela sembari menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Sudah 1 Minggu Luka di rawat di sana. Dia jadi merasa sedikit kesepian... sedikit? Yah, mungkin banyak. Bukan sedikit.<p>

"Hey! Jangan bengong terus! Kesambet, lho!" seru seseorang dari belakang Miku.

Miku segera menoleh "Oh! Rinny! Aku nggak bengong, kok. aku cuma melamun. Hehehe..." ujar Miku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal sama sekali.

"Huuh... sama aja, kali! Memang kamu lagi ngelamunin siapa? Pacar kamu, ya?" tanya Rin kemudian sambil duduk di bangku yang ada di depan Miku.

"Hm? Nggak kok..."

"Bohong... jelas-jelas semingguan ini kamu sering bengong. Sambil senyum-senyum pula!" goda Rin "Biar aku tebak... kamu lagi jatuh cinta, ya?" tebak Rin asal.

"Nggak, kok. tahu dari mana aku jatuh cinta?" bantah Miku kemudian.

"Bohong! Jelas-jelas kamu lagi jatuh cinta!" seru Rin sambil merengut "Memangnya siapa orang itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku lagi nggak suka siapa-siapa, Rinny Kagamine!" ujar Miku.

"Masa lagi nggak suka siapa-siapa, sih?"

"Memangnya aku harus punya orang yang disukai terus? Boleh dong, lagi nggak suka sama siapa-siapa..."

"Iya sih... Ng... tapi kalau orang yang sering di pikirin akhir-akhir ini ada dong?" selidik Rin.

'_Yang sering di pikirin? Hm... mungkin Luka... tapi pasti bukan dia yang di maksud Rinny. _Wong _dia nanyanya tentang percintaan gini! Lagian aku Kan mikirin dia karena khawatir sebagai seorang "Sahabat". Mana mungkin... mana mungkin... Ng... mungkinkah?'_

"Nggak ada tuh." Jawab Miku sambil tersenyum "Paling Luka. Itu juga karena aku khawatir sebagai sahabat. Nggak lebih." Tambah Miku.

"Oh..."

. . .

"Luka! Bagaimana dengan rencana kita yang akan pergi ke taman bermain? Jadi, nggak?" Tanya Miku semangat sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi kayu sambil memainkan rambutnya, dan menggenggam ponselnya.

Setelah uring-uringan beberapa menit, akhirnya Miku memilih untuk menelepon Luka. Dia sendiri heran, kenapa dia bisa uring-uringan seperti itu hanya karena tidak bertemu Luka selama 1 Minggu. Padahal waktu 1 Minggu itu bukanlah waktu yang lama.

"Oh, hai Miku! Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Luka dari ujung sana "Ketaman bermain? Boleh saja... kapan?" tanya Luka kemudian.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" ujar Miku balik bertanya.

"Yah, aku sudah boleh pulang besok."

"Kalau begitu, besok!"

"Hah?"

"Mumpung besok hari Minggu!" seru Miku sambil tersenyum riang.

"Eum... baiklah... besok. Jam berapa?" tanya Luka sambil menghela nafas pendek dan mulai merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya yang empuk.

"Pokoknya pagi, dong!" jawab Miku sambil terus tersenyum "Bagaimana kalau jam 8? Atau jam 7? Atau jam 6? Atau jam-"

"Bagaimana kalau jam 9 saja?" potong Luka cepat "Lagi pula aku harus meminta izin dulu pada Kaito-nii." Tambahnya.

"Oh, baiklah... kita ketemuan di stasiun F, ya! Oiya! Ajak saja Kaito nii-san!" seru Miku tiba-tiba "Kau tahu, untuk jaga-jaga kalau kau tiba-tiba pingsan, atau ada kejadian-kejadian yang tidak diinginkan!"

Luka menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Kau mendoakanku seperti itu, atau apa?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Aku cuma mengusulkan!" bantah Miku cepat "Lagi pula, tadi Kan aku menyertakan kata 'Kalau'! setidaknya kalau itu terjadi, dia bisa membopongmu pulang." Tambah Miku santai.

"Kalau 'itu' tidak terjadi?" selidik Luka.

"Aku bisa berpura-pura menjadi orang sakit, dan pingsan. Lalu aku bisa dibopong oleh nii-san mu yang tampan itu. Ha ha ha..." jawab Miku sambil tertawa.

"Ha Ha... lucu sekali." Gumam Luka kesal _'Harusnya aku tahu itu' _batin Luka "Jadi bagaimana? Aku harus mengajak Kaito-nii juga?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tentu saja HARUS! Ingat! Pakai Caps Lock semua!" jawab Miku keras, lalu tertawa.

Luka memutarkan kedua bola matanya "Iya, iya... terserah deh!"

"Ha ha ha... ya sudah kalau begitu! Sudah dulu ya! Aku mau tidur dulu! Eh, aku bisa tidur nggak ya? Aduh, aku harus mencari baju terbaikku! Ah! Make-up juga! Aduh, kayaknya aku nggak bisa tidur dulu sekarang! Aku harus maskeran! Lalu mencari tas yang cocok, dan lain-lain! Ok deh! Bye Luka!"

"Ya! Ya! Bye!" seru Luka sambil menekan tombol merah yang terdapat di ponselnya. Entah kenapa setiap Miku menyangkut-nyangkut tentang Kaito, perasaannya langsung campur aduk. Dan mungkin dia... cemburu?

"Argh!" geram Luka sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Pink-nya yang halus. _'bukannya seharusnya aku tidak merasa seperti ini?'_

_**Tok-tok-tok...**_

"Masuk..." gumam Luka tanpa bergerak dari posisinya tadi.

"Luka, kau belum meminum obatmu lagi." Ujar Kaito sambil membuka pintu kamar Luka, dan membawa sebuah nampan.

Luka mulai bergerak lambat, dan duduk di atas kasurnya "Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku..." ujar Luka lemas.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Kaito hati-hati.

"Nggak..." jawab Luka singkat "Oiya, Nii-chan! Besok ada acara, nggak?" tanya Luka kemudian.

"Besok? Hm... kayaknya nggak deh..." jawab Kaito sambil menyimpan nampan yang dia bawa ke atas meja belajar Luka "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nggak... begini... aku dan Miku akan pergi ke taman bermain... nii-chan mau ikut?"

"Taman bermain? Ngapain?"

"Entahlah... main mungkin?" jawab Luka logis. Lagian, semua orang tahu kalau pergi ke taman bermain, pasti alasannya satu. Ingin bermain. Betul, Kan?

"Taman bermain yang mana?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Entahlah... Miku yang mengatur semuanya... katanya kami bakal ketemuan di stasiun F..." jawab Luka sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Stasiun F? Kalian mau ke _Dreamy Land?_"

"_Dreamy Land?_"

"Iya. Itu taman bermain yang ada di dekat stasiun F."

"Oh... kalau begitu nii-chan mau ikut kami nggak?" tanya Luka kemudian.

"Hm... boleh saja... Oiya, boleh bawa temanku?" ujar Kaito balik bertanya sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Luka memutarkan kedua bola matanya sambil bergumam dalam hati. _'Baka...'_

. . .

Begitu pagi datang, Luka cepat-cepat bangun, mandi, dan mempersiapkan semuanya. Bahkan dia masih berkutat di depan lemari pakaiannya. Mencari kira-kira apa yang sebaiknya dia pakai.

"Luka, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kaito sambil membuka pintu kamar adiknya itu.

"Nii-chan! Bantu aku memilih baju, dong! Aku bingung apa yang harus aku pakai hari ini!"

"Hah? Ngapain kamu milih baju? Biasanya juga cuek. Tumben." Ujar Kaito sambil menyender di tembok.

Luka terdiam mendengar ucapan Kaito. Benar juga. Sejak kapan dia peduli dengan penampilannya? Bukannya biasanya juga dia tidak pernah ambil peduli? Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Luka langsung memegangi kepalanya. Memikirkan apa yang tadi dia lakukan. Kenapa dia bisa seheboh ini? Apa karena Miku? Miku adalah temannya, dan Luka tahu jelas hal itu. Tapi kenapa...

"Pakai saja dress putih yang pernah aku belikan untukmu, lalu pakai jaket kecil yang –apalah itu namanya. Cardigankah? Ya, itu lah pokoknya, agar bahumu tetap hangat, gunakan kaus kaki putih agar kakimu tetap hangat, pakai syal tebal merah mudamu, dan pakai bondu berwarna putih pastel supaya lebih manis. Ya, kurasa itu saja." ujar Kaito sambil menatap Luka dari atas sampai bawah. Tersenyum, lalu beranjak pergi.

Luka terdiam memandang pintu kamarnya yang mulai tertutup pelan, lalu tersenyum dan berkata lirih "Makasih..."

. . .

"Luka! Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kakakmu bakal bawa temannya! Cewek pula!" bisik Miku begitu Luka menghampirinya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Balasnya sambil ikut berbisik, lalu menatap kakaknya yang tengah mengobrol di ujung sana dengan seorang wanita.

Sebenarnya Luka benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ternyata kakaknya itu serius mengajak seorang temannya. Tapi dia benar-benar bisa menduga siapa yang diajak oleh kakaknya itu. Meiko. Gadis cantik berambut cokelat pendek yang memiliki mata yang berwarna merah, dan Luka kenal baik dengannya. Waktu dia di rawat di rumah sakit itu, dia berkenalan dengan Meiko yang ternyata umurnya sama dengan kakaknya, dan mereka menjadi teman baik semenjak itu. Dan semenjak itu pula, kakaknya menyukainya. Hanya saja kakaknya –entah terlalu bodoh atau terlalu malu- untuk mengakui perasaannya pada Meiko.

"Tapi bukannya tidak masalah? Lagi pula Meiko-nee sangat baik." Gumam Luka pada Miku.

"Kalau gitu percuma, dong aku dandan!" bisik Miku.

Luka memerhatikan Miku dari atas sampai bawah. Ya, Miku terlihat sangat manis hari ini. Dia memakai baju terusan berwarna Cream, lalu dia memakai cardigan seperti Luka. Hanya saja berwarna hijau muda, dan lebih pendek, dan memakai syal tipis berwarna teal. Lalu terlihat sekali kalau dia memakai make-up. Yah, walaupun tipis. Rambutnya tetap di kuncir dua seperti biasa, hanya saja dia mengganti ikat rambutnya –yang biasa dia pakai- dengan pita putih yang benar-benar membuat dia tampak sangat imut. Dan terakhir, dia memakai High Heels berwarna putih.

"Siapa suruh pakai acara dandan-dandanan segala?" komentar Luka sadis.

Baru Miku membuka mulut untuk membalas ucapan Luka, Kaito datang bersama Meiko.

"Hey! Maaf lama!" serunya "Oiya, aku lupa mengenalkan seseorang! Hatsune-san, ini Meiko. Meiko, kenalkan, dia teman baik Luka, Hatsune-san." Tambahnya.

"Kenalkan, aku Meiko." Ujar Meiko sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Miku, dan menjabat tangannya.

Miku berusaha untuk memberikan senyuman terbaiknya "Kenalkan juga! Aku Hatsune Miku! Salam kenal Meiko-nee!" ujarnya lancar sambil balas menjabat tangan Meiko singkat, lalu melepasnya.

"Eum... kuharap kau tidak keberatan karena aku membawa seorang lagi..." ujar Kaito hati-hati.

Miku menatap Kaito dan tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa kok." ujarnya. Lisannya mengatakan seperti itu, tapi batinnya berontak.

Luka yang melihat Miku mulai terlihat tidak nyaman langsung buru-buru mengingatkan "Hey! Kita di sini Kan untuk datang ke taman bermain, kok malah diam di sini?"

"Oiya! Ayo!"

. . .

"Ng... Miku? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luka heran begitu melihat Miku tampak sangat kesal.

"Aku nggak baik-baik saja! aku kesal! Kenapa kakakmu membawa wanita itu? ARGH! Menyebalkan!" jawab Miku sambil merengut.

Luka menghela nafasnya "Sudahlah, aku tahu kamu cemburu padanya... tapi bukannya lebih baik kalau kita meninggalkan mereka, dan mulai bermain? Kau tahu, mungkin perasaanmu bisa lebih membaik." Usul Luka bijak.

"Ck! Baiklah kalau begitu... ayo kita main!" ujar Miku sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

Luka menghela nafas lega begitu melihat perubahan di wajah sahabatnya itu "Ayo. Tapi main apa?" tanya Luka kemudian.

"Tenang, akan aku beri tahu permainan-permainan apa saja yang bagus! Ayo!" jawab Miku sambil menarik tangan Luka.

Luka menatap tangannya yang di genggam hangat oleh Miku. Saat tangannya di genggam seperti itu, debaran jantungnya mulai berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, lebih keras dari biasanya, dan wajahnya mulai memanas. Luka memejamkan matanya.

Luka tidak tahu apakah dia berani berharap atau tidak.

.

Selama beberapa jam berada di taman bermain itu, Luka benar-benar mengalami saat pertamanya memainkan semua itu. Ini pertama kalinya dia menaiki _Roller Coaster,_ memasuki rumah hantu, menaiki perahu, meledakkan balon yang dia beli,memakan kembang gula, dan lain-lain. Dan semua itu dia jalani bersama orang yang sangat dia cintai... Miku. Ya, dia mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Tapi seperti yang dia bilang tadi, dia tidak tahu apakah dia berani berharap atau tidak.

"Luka! Kita _Photo Box, _yuk!" ajak Miku sambil menunjuk ke arah stan _Photo Box._

"_Photo... Box?_" tanya Luka heran.

"Hah? Jangan-jangan kamu belum pernah _Photo Box_ juga, ya? Ckckck... ya sudah, ayo kita _Photo Box!_" ajak Miku sambil menarik tangan Luka ke arah stan itu.

Selesai bernarsis ria, Miku mengajak Luka makan sesuatu sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Akhirnya sekarang mereka tengah duduk di sebuah _Food Court _yang ada di tengah taman bermain itu. Setelah memesan beberapa makanan, mereka mulai menunggu sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Miku, asal kau tahu, ya... ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku menaiki _Roller Coaster _yang sumpah, membuat perutku seakan di kocok-kocok... pertama kalinya masuk rumah hantu, makan kembang gula, dan berfoto di stan _Photo Box_!" ujar Luka.

Miku tertawa "Hahaha... kau banyak mengetahui sesuatu hari ini, Kan?"

"Ya begitulah... Oiya Miku, setelah makan, kita naik permainan yang pelan-pelan saja, ya? Kalau yang kenceng-kenceng lagi, aku ragu aku bisa bertahan." Pinta Luka dengan wajah yang memelas.

Tidak lama, pesanan mereka telah tiba. Miku dan Luka hanya mengatakan terima kasih pada pelayan itu, dan pelayan itu pun berlalu.

Miku langsung menyambar minumannya, dan langsung meneguknya "Tenang saja, aku, Hatsune Miku berjanji! Setelah ini, aku akan mengajakmu main yang pelan-pelan saja. Hehehe..." guraunya sembari tersenyum.

Luka balas tersenyum tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Sebenarnya, setelah dia selesai menaiki semua permainan itu, jujur saja Luka merasa dirinya akan roboh seketika itu juga. Tapi begitu melihat Miku di sampingnya sambil tersenyum, tertawa dengan riangnya... dia merasa dia dapat menjalankan hidupnya tanpa beban. Tanpa merasakan penyakit yang kian lama kian menipiskan hidupnya.

"Oiya, nanti malam, sekitar jam 8an gitu... katanya bakal ada kembang api, lho! Kita nonton, yuk!" ajak Miku kemudian.

"Boleh saja... aku SMS nii-chan dulu, ya?"

Miku hanya mengangguk sambil mulai menikmati hidangan yang ada di depan matanya. Setelah me-SMS Kaito, Luka mulai menikmati pesanannya. Tidak lama, ponselnya mulai bergetar. Luka segera mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan singkat dari kakaknya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Miku sambil menyedot teh Negi pesanannya.

"Katanya tidak apa-apa, asal setelah itu aku langsung pulang. Katanya dia mau pulang duluan bersama Meiko-nee." Jawab Luka sambil menatap Miku.

"Hm.. Hm..." gumam Miku. Kini mukanya mulai terlihat muram.

"Miku? Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Luka sambil memerhatikan Miku yang masih terdiam.

Miku mulai tersadar dari lamunannya "Oh, ya, nggak... nggak apa-apa kok..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

'_Jelas-jelas senyumanmu itu palsu, Miku...' _batin Luka. Sebenarnya Luka tahu kalau Miku cemburu, marah, kesal, sedih, dan sakit karena orang yang dia sukai pergi bersama orang lain. Tapi saat Miku merasa seperti itu, sebenarnya Luka lah yang merasa paling sakit.

"Oiya, kita nonton kembang apinya di atas bianglala, yuk! Katanya kalau nonton di sana bakalan terlihat jelas!" ajak Miku kemudian sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh saja!" sahut Luka sambil tersenyum.

Miku pun hanya balas tersenyum, dan kembali memakan makanannya. Begitu pun degan Luka.

. . .

"Yup! Beberapa detik lagi, kita langsung naik, ya!" ujar Miku sambil menggandeng tangan Luka.

"Iya, iya..." balas Luka sambil tersenyum.

Sekarang sudah hampir jam 8 malam, dan saat ini Luka dan Miku sedang mengantri untuk menaiki bianglala. Dan beruntungnya mereka,karena mereka sekarang sedang berada di barisan paling depan. Begitu bianglala mulai kosong, sang petugas yang berjaga di sana langsung membukakan pintu bianglala, dan menyuruh Luka dan Miku masuk. Begitu mereka masuk, mereka langsung duduk berhadapan. Dan untuk beberapa saat, Luka kembali mengamati bianglala yang dia naiki sekarang.

"Aku yakin, ini pertama kalinya kamu menaiki bianglala." Tebak Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, begitulah..." aku Luka sambil terus memandangi bianglala yang dia tumpangi. Tidak lama, bianglala yang mereka naiki mulai bergerak, dan spontan Luka langsung memegangi ujung bianglala "Ini... aman Kan?" tanyanya.

"Tenanglah, selama kau bersamaku, kau akan aman!" jawab Miku sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Tidak lama setelah Miku mengucapkan kalimat itu, mereka langsung di kagetkan oleh cahaya yang sangat terang, dan diikuti dengan suara yang sangat keras "Luka! Lihat! Kembang apinya sudah mulai di luncurkan!" seru Miku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk keluar jendela layaknya anak kecil.

Luka mendekati jendela yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Lalu dia terkesima. Dia tidak pernah melihat kembang api sedekat ini.

"Bagaimana? Keren, kan? Dari gelagatmu, aku yakin kalau kau tidak pernah melihat kembang api!" tebak Miku.

"Tidak juga... aku pernah melihat kembang api. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya sedekat ini." Sahut Luka tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sekarang kau sudah melihatnya sedekat ini! Bersamaku pula!" ujar Miku sambil memandang Luka, dan tersenyum "Ini akan menjadi kenangan yang tidak akan terlupakan, bukan? dan berarti aku sudah bisa membalas jasamu, dong!" tambahnya.

Luka menatap Miku lekat. Hatinya terasa sakit saat Miku berkata bahwa ini hanya akan menjadi 'kenangan'. Luka termengu. Dia tidak ingin semua ini hanya menjadi kenangan semata. Dia tidak ingin Miku melakukan semua ini hanya karena Luka menuntut sebuah balasan. Dia tidak ingin saat mereka turun dari bianglala ini, mereka akan berpisah. Luka masih terdiam, dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia mulai berpikir kalau semua itu benar terjadi... dia tahu, dia tidak sanggup melihat itu semua. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya dia menyerah tentang Miku. Menyerah akan perasaannya.

"Luka? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Miku membuyarkan lamunan Luka.

"Oh? Eum... tidak, aku tidak apa-apa... aku hanya merasa dingin..." jawab Luka sambil tersenyum dan menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya.

"Dingin? Oh! Kemarikan tanganmu!" ujar Miku sambil menarik sebelah tangan Luka, dan mulai menempelkannya pada pipinya yang hangat "Waah! Benar-benar dingin!" serunya.

Wajah Luka mulai memanas. Bagaimana bisa dia menyerah secepat itu kalau Miku berbuat seperti ini? Jika Luka menyerah, tentu saja hatinya akan berontak. Bagaimana pun juga... dia telah membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta pada Miku.

"Miku... apa kita masih bisa berteman?" tanya Luka ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja! kau ini bicara apa, sih? Aku kan sudah mulai menyukaimu!" jawab Miku riang.

Cukup. Luka tidak bisa menahan perasaannya. Secepat kilat, Luka langsung menarik wajah Miku yang masih dalam genggamannya, dan mulai mencium bibirnya lembut. Dia mulai merasakan kehangatan mulai menjalar dari ujung bibirnya, hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Miku membelakan matanya lebar-lebar. Sepersekian detik kemudian, dia langsung mendorong tubuh Luka hingga terjatuh ke kursi bianglala yang mereka naiki. Luka mengaduh cukup keras, lalu menengadah, dan mendapatkan Miku sedang menutupi mulutnya dengan lengan atasnya.

Luka bisa melihat kalau mata Miku mulai berkaca-kaca "Miku..."

"Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi..." potongnya "Aku... tidak bisa menerima ini... kau... aku... bercium... an?"

"Miku, maafkan aku... Aku hanya-"

"Hanya apa? Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau melakukan itu!"

"Aku hanya... aku hanya..."

"APA?"

"Aku hanya mulai mencintaimu, Miku! Aku jatuh cinta padamu!" jawab Luka sambil menatap Miku lekat.

Miku terdiam. Luka juga enggan menjelaskan lagi. Dia percaya, setelah ini... setelah kejadian ini, Miku pasti Menjauhinya, meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah dunia. Dan dia mungkin masih bisa menerimanya... Tapi kalau sampai Miku membencinya, entah Luka masih sanggup menerimanya atau tidak dengan kenyataan itu. Di tengah keheningan yang mencekam itu, bianglala yang mereka naiki mulai berhenti di bawah. Waktu mereka sudah habis. Begitu berhenti, sang petugas langsung membukakan pintu untuk mereka, dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk turun. Miku dan Luka menurut. Mereka turun tanpa sepatah kata pun. Miku terlalu syok untuk berbicara, dan Luka terlalu merasa bersalah untuk mengatakan sesuatu untuk memecahkan keheningan yang ada di antara mereka berdua.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Mereka mulai beranjak pulang. Menempuh jalan yang berbeda, dan di antara mereka berdua tidak ada yang sanggup menoleh ke belakang lagi.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>Aaah... akhirnya chap ke 3 selesai... (^w^) tapi ini masih belum menjadi chap terakhir. Masih ada chap selanjutnya yang sudah pasti akan aku buat menjadi chap therakhir. Hahahaha... yah, paling chap terakhir lebih panjang dan lebih lama masa pembuatannya. Secara, saya author yang malas. 8D *plak*<p>

Oiya, sekedar pemberitahuan saja... sebenarnya _**TBC **_itu artinya _**To Be Continued. **_Cuma saya singkat saja agar lebih mudah :3. Lalu saya juga ingin minta maaf pada Luka FC (fans club) karena di Fic ini saya membuat Luka sakit-sakitan dan tidak berdaya. Tapi saya suka itu... 8D *eaa...* dan memang begitulah ceritanya~

Oiya! Saatnya me-Review! Review anda yang login, maupun yang tidak login, sangat berarti untuk saya! OwO/ itu juga memberikan semangat tersendiri untuk melanjutkan Fic gajes ini. ^^

Dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah me-review chap-chap sebelumnya! Review kalian sangat berarti untuk saya! *peluk semua orang yang sudah me-review xD* sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya! ^w^7


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter IV part I**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**.**_

_**Winter**__**Memories**_

_**.**_

_**Vocaloid is not mine**_

_**But belongs **__**Vocaloid**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing**_

_**Luka x Miku**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy**__**!**_

* * *

><p>Gadis berambut Pink panjang itu menatap langit yang kelam. Sekelam hatinya. Sekarang memang masih bulan Maret, tapi seharusnya kan, bunga-bunga –atau setidaknya kuncup bunga sakura sudah bermunculan! Tapi tahun ini... sepertinya musim semi tidak akan datang pada waktunya. Apa mungkin ini karena keberadaan gadis itu? Hey, dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Kecuali saat dia nekat mencium sahabatnya sendiri. Miku Hatsune. Sahabat yang sangat dia sayangi, dan sangat dia cintai.<p>

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya pelan. 3 hari setelah kejadian itu, dia dan Miku tidak pernah kontak. Mereka seperti dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Menyedihkan...

"Luka, kau tidak pergi ke sekolah?" tanya Kaito, kakak gadis itu.

"Kaito-nii... eum... aku sedang tidak enak badan..." jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum masam.

Kaito mulai duduk di sebelah Luka "Ada masalah dengan Miku, ya?" tebaknya.

"Yah... mungkin... tidak... eum... entahlah..." gumam Luka tidak jelas.

"Kalau ada masalah, cepat selesaikan dong! Minta maaf! Aku yakin, dia pasti langsung memaafkanmu!" hibur Kaito sambil merangkul adiknya itu.

Luka menatap Kaito penuh harap "Begitukah menurutmu?"

Kaito mengangguk mantap "Kalian kan sahabat! Kalau dia tidak memaafkanmu, berarti dia bukan sahabat sejatimu!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Luka tersenyum, lalu memeluk Kaito hangat "Terima kasih..."

Kaito tersenyum dan mulai membelai-belai kepala Luka lembut "Sama-sama... ya sudah, ayo! Sana sekolah! Nanti kau malah telat!"

. . .

Miku menatap langit yang sama seperti yang di lihat oleh Luka. Langit hari ini mendung. Miku menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Dia masih kesal dengan kejadian 3 hari yang lalu. Kejadian di taman bermain itu. Saat itu dia di cium oleh Luka. Megurine Luka, orang yang dia anggap sahabat itu menciumnya? Hah... sebenarnya Miku tidak membenci ciuman itu... hanya saja... hanya saja dia belum siap menerima sebuah ciuman? Miku mengusap bibirnya. Dia masih bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir Luka saat itu. Mungkin benar, dia mulai menyukai Luka... Miku langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Satu hal yang dia yakini sekarang: perasaannya, dan otaknya masih kacau karena kejadian waktu itu. Tidak mungkin dia menyukai Luka. Dia masih ingat jelas kalau dia masih menyukai kakaknya Luka. Kaito!

_**Sraaaghh...**_

pintu kelas terbuka pelan, dan semua murid langsung menoleh ke arah pintu itu. Tidak terkecuali Miku. Saat melihat siapa yang datang, dia langsung membelakan matanya lebar-lebar. Jantungnya mulai berdebar tidak karuan, dan nafasnya seperti tercekat sesuatu. Luka...

"Pagi..." gumam Luka pelan yang langsung di jawab oleh beberapa orang yang ada di kelas itu. Luka menatap sekilas ke arah Miku, lalu mendekatinya "Miku, temui aku di taman belakang sepulang sekolah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ucap Luka sambil menatap Miku lurus.

Miku langsung menunduk "Kalau mau bicara, sekarang saja."

"Nggak bisa. Temui aku pulang sekolah. Kalau tidak, aku akan menyeretmu ke sana." Tambah Luka sambil berlalu ke arah mejanya yang berada di ujung kelas.

Miku mulai menengadah, dan melirik Luka. Lalu hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Aku tidak mengerti dirinya..."

. . .

_**Skip Time...**_

Saat ini, Miku sudah berada di depan Luka yang tengah menyender pada salah satu pohon sakura yang sama sekali tidak berbunga –bahkan masih ada sedikit tumpukan salju di atasnya, yang ada di taman itu.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Miku memecahkan keheningan yang berada di antara mereka berdua.

Luka menengadah ke arah Miku "Aku... aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas kejadian saat itu... kejadian saat aku-"

"Kalau cuma itu yang mau kau katakan, aku akan jawab, ya. Aku memaafkanmu. Puas?" potong Miku kesal.

"Jawabanmu tidak tulus Miku... aku ingin kau memaafkanku dengan tulus! Aku bisa memberimu penjelasan kenapa kemarin aku melakukan hal itu kalau kau mau! Sekarang katakan padaku, kenapa kau tidak mau memaafkanku? Kenapa kau tidak mau bicara lagi denganku? Kenapa? Beri aku penjelasan Miku, aku sahabatmu... aku berhak tahu kenapa kau jadi menjauhiku!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau, Luka! Tidak kah kau mengerti?" bentak Miku.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau, Miku? Kenapa? Aku sudah memberimu penjelasan kenapa aku melakukan itu! Lalu kenapa kau tidak?" tantang Luka kemudian.

"KARENA AKU MEMBENCIMU! PUAS!" teriak Miku pada Luka.

Luka membelakan matanya lebar-lebar. Dia tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Miku. Apa yang dia perkirakan benar-benar terjadi. Luka mulai merasakan kalau oksigen di sekelilingnya langsung berkurang drastis. Luka menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dia menahan tangisnya yang hampir tumpah. Sakit. Hanya itu yang dapat dia rasakan. Dia masih bisa bertahan kalau Miku hanya menjauhinya... tapi saat Miku membencinya? Entah Luka masih bisa bertahan atau tidak, dia tidak tahu. Yang dapat dia simpulkan sekarang adalah: hatinya sudah hancur menjadi sebuah kepingan kecil yang tidak berarti. Benarkah? Benarkah kepingan itu tidak berarti?

Miku menelan ludahnya. _'Itu bukan... yang ingin aku ucapkan... Luka... tolong katakan sesuatu!' _teriak Miku dalam hati. Tapi semua itu percuma, bukan? Luka sudah membencinya... lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan? Miku menatap Luka tajam. Sepersekian detik kemudian, dia tertegun. Dia melihat pipi Luka mulai terbasahi oleh sesuatu. Luka menangis. Tapi saat Luka melihat Miku, dia hanya tersenyum pahit melihat orang yang dia cintai telah membencinya. Saat itu juga, Miku mulai merasakan kalau hatinya sakit. Dia sakit saat melihat Luka menangis seperti itu. Tapi... tapi...

"Terima kasih..." gumam Luka lirih.

"Hah?"

"Terima kasih telah berteman denganku, Hatsune-san... terima kasih..."

'_Hatsune-san? Luka... tolong panggil aku dengan namaku. Tolong panggil aku dengan nama kecilku...'_

"Kau tahu... kau adalah orang pertama yang dapat membuat aku mengerti indahnya hidup ini... kau memberitahuku tentang semua yang tidak pernah aku tahu... kau memberitahuku tentang sebuah persahabatan... dan kau adalah orang pertama yang telah memberikanku sebuah kenangan terindah yang pernah aku rasakan... terima kasih..." ujar Luka sambil tersenyum manis.

'_Luka? Kenapa kau seperti akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal?'_

Luka mulai berbalik hendak meninggalkan Miku. Tapi sebelumnya, dia terdiam di tempat, dan menengok ke arah Miku "Dan satu lagi... aku tidak akan pernah menyesal telah mengatakan ini... aku... mencintaimu..."

_**DEGH! **_Miku mengerjap kaget. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi suaranya seperti tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Dia tidak dapat bersuara.

"Aku... akan selalu mencintaimu... dan sepertinya... ini hari yang tepat untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal... iya, kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum muram "Kalau begitu... terima kasih untuk semuanya, dan... selamat tinggal..." ujarnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Miku.

Miku terdiam memandang punggung Luka yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Tanpa terasa, Miku langsung meneteskan air matanya "A-apa? Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa?" Miku mulai menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Air matanya tetap mengalir dengan deras. Tidak lama kemudian, Miku langsung jatuh terduduk. Dia sebenarnya menyadari kalau selama ini dia menyayangi Luka... mencintainya... dan takut kehilangannya. Tapi Miku menutupi perasaan itu.

_Sekarang, akankah aku akan menutupi perasaanku lagi?_

Miku mengusap air matanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, lalu menengadah.

_Aku... tidak mau menyesal..._

Miku langsung berdiri, dan langsung berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah gerbang sekolahnya. Dia berlari menelusuri jalan yang biasa Luka lewati. Tujuannya hanya satu: Menemukan Luka, dan menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Miku terus berlari sampai dia menemukan sosok gadis berambut Pink panjang yang berjalan dengan sedikit lesu. Dia bisa melihat kalau Luka tengah menyeberangi jalan. Sepertinya Luka sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah lampu yang sudah berubah menjadi warna merah. Seketika itu juga, sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi datang.

Miku membelakan matanya lebar, dan seketika itu juga, dia langsung berlari makin cepat "Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK! LUKA!"

_**CKIIITTT! BRAAAAAKKK!**_

Miku tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Luka... telah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya. Miku terdiam di tempat. Miku menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah bergetar dengan hebat. Miku jatuh terduduk. Air matanya mulai mengalir deras. Tapi dia tidak dapat bergerak. Tidak dapat bersuara. Tiba-tiba sosok Luka mulai hilang di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang hanya sekedar ingin melihatnya, atau memang sengaja memotretnya. Miku memaksa dirinya untuk berdiri, dan berjalan menuju kerumunan orang-orang itu.

Begitu Miku berada di depan Luka, dia hanya bisa terbelak. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Luka...

"Hei! Cepat panggil ambulans!" teriak seorang bapak-bapak yang entah siapa "Hei! Kamu temannya?" tanya bapak-bapak itu pada Miku yang masih terdiam. Miku hanya dapat mengangguk kaku.

"Cepat tolong dia! Larikan ke rumah sakit terdekat sebelum terlambat!"

"Ayo bantu!"

"Nanti kau masuk bersama temanmu, ya nak? Panggilkan keluarganya."

"..."

"... ..."

Miku sudah tidak mendengar percakapan mereka semua. Satu hal yang dia tahu. Nyawa Luka mungkin tidak dapat terselamatkan lagi.

. . .

Miku berdiri di depan pintu UGD itu. Dia berdiri dengan perasaan resah. Luka sudah berada di dalam ruangan itu lebih dari 2 jam. Dan selama itu, Miku tidak bisa duduk. Dia terus berdiri di depan pintu itu. Tidak lama, seorang suster keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Suster! Bagaimana keadaan Luka? Maksudku, temanku?" tanya Miku tiba-tiba.

Suster itu tampak kaget dengan pertanyaan Miku. Tidak lama, dia tersenyum muram, lalu memberikan sebuah tas pada Miku "Keadaan Megurine-san belum bisa di pastikan... saya ke sini karena tadi Megurine-san tersadar, lalu menyuruh saya memberikan ini pada anda. Oiya, Megurine-san juga bilang, anda harus membaca sebuah buku yang biasa Megurine-san tulis."

Miku menerima tas itu dengan perasaan lega. Luka sudah tersadar. Itu berarti dia akan baik-baik saja. iya kan?

"Saat ini keadaan Megurine-san sedang dalam keadaan kritis. Jadi lebih baik, anda banyak berdoa, ya?" tambahnya sambil kembali masuk ke dalam ruang UGD itu.

Miku tercenung. Sekarang Luka sedang dalam keadaan kritis? Miku terduduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di dekat pintu UGD itu. Miku teringat tentang pesan suster itu. Dengan cepat, dia membuka tas itu, dan mengambil buku yang biasa Luka tulis-tulis. Buku Diarynya... Miku mulai membaca halaman pertama buku itu.

_**Dear Diary...**_

_**Astaga.. Miku itu menyebalkan sekali! Bayangkan, dia terus-terusan mengikutiku dari berangkat sekolah, hingga pulang sekolah! Bayangkan! Dia itu: MENYEBALKAAAAN!**_

Miku tersenyum. Dia ingat, betapa Luka membencinya dulu. Tapi sekarang, Luka malah menyukainya. Miku mulai membuka halaman yang lainnya.

_**Dear Diary, hari ini adalah hari ke 10 semenjak aku bertemu dengannya. Dan selama itu, dia tidak pernah meninggalkanku sendirian. Sebenarnya aku suka sifat setianya... tapi kalau nanti aku terbiasa bersamanya, nanti aku takut kehilangannya. Bodoh ya?**_

Miku tersenyum muram. _'Aku juga takut kehilanganmu, bodoh...' _batinnya, lalu kembali membaca halaman lainnya.

_**Dear Diary... saat ini aku tidak akan takut kehilangannya. Mungkin kau bertanya kenapa... itu karena dia janji akan memberikanku sebuah kenangan indah yang tidak pernah aku alami. Aku senang, sangat senang. Tapi aku juga sedih, kenapa dia melakukan itu hanya untuk "Balas budi"? berarti dia tidak tulus, kan? Dia tidak benar-benar ingin menjadi temanku, bukan? Apa aku salah kalau aku berharap agar dia menjadi sahabatku?**_

Miku terdiam. Lalu membuka halaman selanjutnya. Halaman di mana tulisan itu berakhir. Halaman yang di dalamnya terdapat namanya...

_**Dear Diary... hari ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh... setiap kali aku dekat dengan Miku, hatiku berdebar-debar. Kata Kaito-nii sih, itu berarti aku jatuh cinta pada orang itu. Apa betul, ya? Baru kali ini aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Aku seperti punya harapan lagi.. tapi...**_

_**Tuhan... aku tahu kalau hidupku tidak akan mungkin bisa bertahan sampai musim semi tiba... tapi aku ingin bersikap egois... saat ini saja, aku ingin bersikap egois... Tuhan... hidupkanlah aku hingga musim semi tiba... aku ingin melewati musim semi bersamanya... bersama Miku... hanya Miku... aku ingin melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran bersamanya...**_

_**Tuhan, aku tidak tahu apa aku sanggup mengatakan ini pada Miku tanpa menangis di hadapannya... tapi aku ingin mengucapkannya...**_

_**Miku... selama sekitar 2 bulan kita lewati bersama, aku merasa sangat senang... kau benar-benar memberikanku sebuah kenangan yang tidak mungkin bisa aku lupakan... kau memberikanku semangat hidup lagi... terima kasih... aku sangat menghargainya...**_

_**Miku, aku tahu kau membenciku saat aku mencuri ciuman darimu. Aku tahu... dan aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu karena ini bukan salahmu... tapi, hey, ini juga bukan salahku. Ini semua salah sebuah perasaan yang di sebut "Cinta".**_

_**Miku, saat aku tahu kau akan membenciku, aku tidak ingin menangis. Setidaknya tidak saat ini. Kenyataannya adalah, aku tidak ingin melupakan segalanya saat aku tidak dapat melihatmu, dan saat aku melihatmu, aku menyadari... kaulah segalanya.**_

_**Miku, bila suatu hari nanti ajalku datang menjemput, dan ku harus tinggalkan dunia ke suatu tempat di sana, jangan tangisi aku... bila suatu hari nanti kau melihatku terbaring tak bernyawa,kulitku memucat, dan mulutku tidak dapat mengatakan apa pun, jangan tangisi aku... jangan menangis... karena kau tidak pantas menangis untukku... dan karena aku bahagia dengan Kepergian ku... jangan pernah lupakan kenangan kita selama ini... ingatlah selalu... dan tersenyumlah untukku.**_

_**Dan aku tidak ingin menyesal karena aku tidak sempat mengucapkannya... Miku... aku mencintaimu... sangat mencintaimu...**_

_**Saat kau mengetahui perasaanku, dan aku sudah tiada... jangan menangis karenanya... Karena apa yang sudah hilang tak mungkin kembali... waktu yang telah berlalu tidak akan bisa kauulangi lagi... iya, kan?**_

Miku tertunduk, lalu mulai menangis. Sebenarnya selama ini dia menyadari kalau dia menyukai Luka, bukan menyukai Kaito. Dia tahu itu... tapi dia menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Dia mulai membohongi dirinya dengan cara berkata menyukai Kaito, kakaknya Luka... tapi saat ini dia menyadari kalau sebenarnya yang dia sukai itu adalah Luka... Megurine Luka... sahabatnya...

"Luka... aku... mencintaimu..."

. . .

"MIKU! APA YANG TERJADI?" teriak seseorang dari ujung lorong rumah sakit yang hampa itu sambil berlari menghampiri Miku yang terduduk lesu di depan pintu UGD.

Miku menatap sosok itu hampa. Mulutnya terbuka. Menyebutkan sesuatu. Tapi tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut kecil itu.

"Miku! Sadar! Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?" bentak sosok itu sambil mencengkram bahu gadis itu keras.

Tangis Miku meledak "Luka... Luka tertabrak truk! Hiks... Hiks..." jawab Miku sambil menghapus air matanya yang tidak bisa mengering.

Kaito melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu ikut terduduk lemas di sebelah Miku yang masih terisak-isak "Luka... tertabrak..."

Tidak lama, seorang dokter mulai keluar dari ruangan itu. Dengan cepat, Kaito menghampiri dokter itu. Diikuti dengan Miku yang masih menangis.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya, dokter?" tanya Kaito kemudian.

Dokter itu menghela nafasnya pelan "Buruk... dia kehilangan banyak darah... dan denyut jantungnya mulai melemah... saya takut adik anda tidak dapat ter-"

"Tidak ada kah cara lain untuk menyelamatkannya?" potong Kaito. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca "Kumohon! Selamatkan dia! Karena... karena hanya dialah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki!"

"Ini salahku, Kaito-nii... maaf... maaf... Hiks... Hiks..." gumam Miku "Aku malah terdiam di tempat, dan bukannya cepat-cepat memanggilkan ambulans... Hiks... maaf..." tambahnya.

"Miku, ini bukan salahmu! Percayalah, ini bukan salahmu!" ujar Kaito sambil menatap Miku lekat.

"Sebenarnya ada cara untuk menolong adik anda... caranya dengan mendonorkan darah seseorang untuknya. Maaf, kalau boleh saya tahu, golongan darah anda apa?" tanya dokter itu kemudian.

"AB." Jawab Kaito singkat.

"Golongan darah adik anda +AB... dan itu adalah golongan darah yang langka..."

"Tidak bisakah anda berusaha mencarikan orang yang mempunyai golongan darah yang sama dengan adik saya? Kumohon! Tolonglah dia!" pinta Kaito.

"Tentu saja kami bisa. Tapi adik anda sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Hampir 70% darahnya sudah habis... lalu, adik anda juga harus mendapatkan donor jantung dengan golongan darah yang sama." jelas dokter itu.

Kaito terdiam. Dokter itu pun enggan berkata apa-apa lagi. Sedangkan Miku, tengah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Tidak lama, dia mulai bersuara "Kaito-nii... pak Dokter..." panggilnya sambil masih menunduk. Kaito dan dokter itu langsung menoleh. Menunggu kalimat yang akan di ucapkan Miku selanjutnya "Aku... golongan darahku... +AB..." akunya sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kaito penuh harap.

"Iya. Dokter, anda bisa mengambil darahku untuk menyelamatkan Luka. Aku bersedia!"

"Miku-san... kalau kau melakukan itu, kau yang akan mati..." jelas dokter itu.

Miku terdiam untuk sesaat.

"A-Apa?" tanya Kaito kaget.

Dokter itu mengangguk "Megurine-san sudah kehilangan hampir 70% darahnya... dan kalau kau mendonorkan darahmu kamu akan-"

"Aku bersedia." Potong Miku.

"Apa?" seru Kaito kaget.

"Aku bilang, aku bersedia... aku akan menggantikan Luka... aku akan mendonorkan seluruh darahku untuknya... aku akan mendonorkan jantungku untuknya... dan aku bersedia..." jelas Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Miku... kau tidak harus melakukan ini!" ucap Kaito.

Miku menggeleng "Aku harus... ini salahku... aku yang akan membetulkan semuanya..."

"Apa alasanmu melakukan ini, Miku?"

Miku terdiam sesaat. Lalu menoleh ke arah Kaito, dan tersenyum manis padanya "Aku melakukannya karena aku mempunyai janji padanya... aku melakukannya karena aku... aku... mencintainya..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yosh! Akhirnya update juga! ^v^7 *mengusap peluh yang menetes* *lebay<p>

Untuk chapter terakhir, aku putuskan untuk membuatnya menjadi 2 part! Alasan pertama adalah: Karena kalau langsung di tamatkan di sini, nantinya bakalan jadi panjaaaaanggg banget. xD *maaf kalau chap ini kurang panjang, karena menurut saya (yg sering buka lewat HP) chap ini udah panjang. Nanti part 2nya... makin panjang! 8D *slapped* dan alasan kedua adalah: saya sibuk... =w= (hallah!)

kali ini ada adegan ketabrak mobil... (lagi) =w=

Semoga kalian yang menyukai fic ini jadi penasaran dengan cerita akhirnya... *troll face* (khe khe khe...)

Oiya! Saya mau berterima kasih atas review2 yang sudah masuk! Saya sangat menghargainya! Terimakasih! Maaf saya tidak sempat membalas review kalian 1-1! Gomenne! 8'D

Oya! Makasih juga buat saran-sarannya, dan kritik2nya! Dan maaf buat typo2 yang tidak saya sadari! xD

Oya! (Oya2 terus perasaan... =w=") untuk yg pengen cerita RinLen, tenang... bakal saya bikini kok... cuma tunggu dulu ya! Masih dalam proses! Niatnya sih, judul ceritanya "Shojou Shonen". Tapi... entahlah... tunggu aja deh... =v= *plak

Ok deh! Review time~~~! Mohon di review, ya! 1 review anda mau yang login, mau yang nggak, sangat berarti buat saya! ^^

See u next time! :3


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter**__** IV **__**part**__** II**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**.**_

_**Winter**__**Memories**_

_**.**_

_**Vocaloid is not mine**_

_**But belongs **__**Vocaloid**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing**_

_**Luka x Miku**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy**__**!**_

* * *

><p>Kini Miku tengah menatap kosong ke atas langit-langit ruangan itu. Langit-langit itu tampak putih dan hampa. Miku tersenyum masam. Setidaknya dia tidak akan merasakan kehampaan ini lagi. Tidak setelah operasi ini berhasil. Miku menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Dia melihat sosok Luka yang terdiam tak berdaya dengan selang-selang yang mengelilingi tubuhnya yang entah apa fungsinya. Miku tersenyum. Kali ini dia berusaha menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya. Setidaknya, Luka tidak harus bergantung pada benda itu lagi... setidaknya dia dapat melihat senyum Luka... setidaknya... dia dapat mengabulkan harapan kecil Luka...<p>

"Dokter, ruang operasi sudah siap. Kita dapat mulai, sekarang." Ujar seseorang yang telah memakai pakaian operasi. Lengkap dengan masker.

"Baik suster, kami akan menyusul." Sahut dokter itu "Kau sudah siap, Hatsune-san?" tanya dokter itu pada Miku.

Miku hanya dapat mengangguk tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Satu yang dia sadari saat itu... dia takut.

. . .

_**Luka POV**_

Aku membuka mataku. Menggerakkan tubuhku dengan seluruh kemampuanku. Walaupun setengah sadar, aku menyadari kalau aku... sudah tidak berada di dunia lagi. Kini yang di sekelilingku hanyalah sebuah ruangan yang gelap, kosong, dan hampa. Yah, mungkin aku memang sudah mati. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu merasa sakit lagi. Setidaknya, aku tidak perlu merepotkan semua orang lagi, dan setidaknya... aku tidak perlu bertemu dengan Hatsune-san... iya kan?

Tidak lama, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membasahi pipiku. Aku... menangis? Aku mulai berusaha menghapus air mata itu. Air mata yang tidak dapat aku hentikan. Sepersekian detik, aku mulai berpikir. Bukannya ini, yang aku inginkan? Bukankah ini yang aku harapkan? Lalu kenapa aku malah menangis? Apa aku... masih mencintai Hatsune-san? Benarkah begitu?

"Kenapa kau menangis?" suara ini...

Dengan cepat, aku menolehkan kepalaku "Hatsune... san?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'Hatsune-san'? aku Miku." Sahut Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi... kenapa kau bisa-"

"Bisa ada di sini?" potong Miku. Aku mengangguk "Aku... ingin kau tetap hidup, Luka..."

"Ap-"

"Tetaplah hidup Luka..." potong Miku lagi. Aku menatap Miku lekat. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan... aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud, aku... "Aku mencintaimu, Luka..."

"Ap-" baru saja aku mau menanyakan sesuatu, tapi Miku mulai memotongnya lagi. Kali ini dengan ciumannya. Kami berciuman cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya, dia mulai melepaskan ciumannya dariku. Menatapku yang hanya dapat terdiam seribu kata.

"Maka dari itu, tetaplah hidup..." ujarnya sambil memelukku. Aku hanya balas memeluknya "Luka... aku tidak ingin menyesal. Aku tidak ingin... jadi aku akan mengatakannya padamu, aku mencintaimu... jadi teruslah hidup... teruslah tersenyum untukku..."

Aku terdiam, lalu tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Miku melepaskan pelukannya, lalu tersenyum manis ke arahku.

"Luka, berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan menangisi Kepergian ku..."

Aku membelakan mataku lebar-lebar "Apa? Kepergianmu? Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mewujudkan harapanmu Luka..." jawab Miku sambil tersenyum "Aku yang akan menggantikan tempatmu..."

"Tapi Miku! Aku tidak-"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi... di musim semi yang indah..."

"Hah?"

"Aku berjanji, kita akan bertemu lagi... di kehidupan yang berbeda..."

Aku mulai merasakan air mataku yang tadi mengering mulai mengalir lagi "Nggak... aku nggak mau, Miku... Hiks... aku nggak mau... Miku, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri... aku nggak mau... aku takut sendiri... aku nggak ingin berdiri sendiri tanpa mu... aku nggak mau..."

Miku tersenyum "Hey, maukah kau berjanji padaku?" aku terdiam sambil masih terisak. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku mengangguk pelan "berjanjilah... teruslah tersenyum... jangan tangisi Kepergian ku... kau tidak pantas menangisiku. Iya, kan?"

Aku terdiam. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Miku mulai berdiri, dan mulai berjalan menjauhiku "Miku? Miku? Kamu mau ke mana?" aku mulai berusaha berdiri, sambil terus terisak-isak layaknya anak kecil "Jangan pergi, Miku!"

Miku tersenyum muram "Tapi aku harus pergi, Luka... aku janji, aku akan terlahir kembali sebagai anak laki-laki... bagaimana? Kau dengar janjiku, kan?" seru Miku sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Tapi... bagaimana aku bisa mengenalimu? Aku... aku..."

Miku memandangku lekat, mendekatiku, dan mulai membelai kepalaku. Tidak lama, dia mulai mengambil bondu kain yang ada di kepalaku, lalu mengikatkannya pada tangan kanannya "Ini akan menjadi tanda pengenal ku! Jadi kalau kau bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang mempunyai tanda ini di tangan kanannya, itu berarti dia adalah HATSUNE MIKU! Mengerti?" serunya sambil tertawa.

Aku mengerjap kaget, lalu tersenyum, dan mengangguk "Kita akan... bertemu lagi, kan?"

"Tentu saja! aku janji! Tunggu aku ya, Luka! Jangan jatuh cinta dengan pria lain! Nanti kalau aku sudah terlahir kembali sebagai lelaki, aku akan mengunjungimu! Lalu kita akan menikah! Lalu akan membuat anak yang banyak! Ok?" seru Miku sambil berlari menjauhiku.

Spontan, wajahku mulai memanas "Miku! Jangan katakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu!"

"Hahaha... setidaknya itu yang dari dulu ingin aku katakan... ya sudah, waktuku tidak banyak... sampai jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan..."

"Miku! Aku akan... Aku... akan menantimu..."

Miku terdiam, lalu tersenyum manis ke arahku... senyuman terakhirnya yang dia berikan padaku...

. . .

_**Normal POV**_

Luka membuka matanya pelan. Dia memandang ke atas langit-langit sebuah ruangan rumah sakit yang putih, dan hampa. Sepersekian detik kemudian, dia menolehkah kepalanya. Berharap sosok Miku ada di sana sambil tersenyum padanya. Tapi nyatanya, dia hanya melihat sebuah kursi yang kosong.

"Luka! Kau sudah sadar? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu!"

Luka menolehkan kepalanya ke depan "Kaito-nii..."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah enakkan?" tanya Kaito sembari duduk di kursi kosong yang dilihat Luka tadi.

"Hm... begitulah... eum... mana Miku?" tanya Luka.

"Ah... sebenarnya... dia... sudah meninggal tadi pagi... dia... menyelamatkan hidupmu, Luka..." jawab Kaito muram.

Walaupun Luka mengetahui hal itu, tapi tetap saja dia tidak kuasa menahan tangis. Sebelum air matanya menetes, dia mulai mengingat janjinya pada miku... _"berjanjilah... teruslah tersenyum... jangan tangisi Kepergian ku... kau tidak pantas menangisiku. Iya, kan?" _dengan cepat, Luka menggosok matanya. Berharap kalau air matanya tidak jatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hey, jangan bersedih begitu... lagi pula... lihat! Bunga sakuranya mekar!" seru Kaito sambil menunjuk pohon sakura yang telah bermekaran dengan indahnya.

Luka menoleh ke arah jendela yang di tunjuk oleh Kaito. Sepersekian detik kemudian, air matanya mulai mengalir, dan dia mulai tersenyum.

_Miku... terima kasih... terima kasih banyak..._

_Sekarang impianku sudah terwujud..._

_Hey, kau dengar aku, kan?_

_Saat ini aku yakin kalau kita dapat bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti..._

_Saat musim semi..._

_Kita akan mengulang kenangan itu lagi..._

_Kenangan musim dingin yang indah..._

. . .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Skip Time<strong>_

_**Beberapa tahun kemudian...**_

"Luka-chan! Kami ingin di ajari soal matematika yang ini, dong!"

"Hey! Kalian tidak sopan! Setidaknya panggil aku Luka-sensei! Aku ini guru kalian!" seru Luka sambil tersenyum sambil menatap murid-muridnya.

Ya, kini Luka telah menentukan jalan hidupnya. Dia telah menjadi guru matematika di SMP swasta Tokyo, dan saat ini, dia sangat bahagia karena dia dapat menentukan impiannya...

"Huu... baiklah, Luka-sensei! Bisa kah kami minta di ajari soal matematika yang ini?"

Luka melipat tangannya di kedua dadanya "Boleh saja... tapi besok saja, ya? Sensei mau mengunjungi makam seseorang..."

"Makam seseorang? Siapa sensei?" tanya salah satu muridnya.

Luka tersenyum, lalu berkata "Seseorang... yang sangat berarti untukku..."

. . .

"_Miku... hari ini musim semi... bunga sakuranya cantik sekali... kau bisa melihatnya, tidak? Oiya, apa kau baik-baik saja di alam sana? Hey, katakan padaku kalau kau tidak melupakan janjimu, ok? Aku akan menunggumu... selamanya..." _begitulah doa Luka saat berada di depan makam sahabat lamanya, Miku.

Luka tersenyum saat menatap belasan, bahkan ratusan pohon sakura mulai bermekaran dengan indahnya. Tidak lama, Luka menatap batu nisan Miku, dia menyentuhnya. Mengingat kenangan beberapa tahun silam. Akankah kenangan itu terulang kembali? Luka mulai merasakan air matanya menetes. Satu hal yang dia sadari saat ini. Dia merindukan Miku...

"Ano, Luka-sensei..."

Luka mengerjap kaget mendengar suara itu. Dengan cepat, Luka menggosok matanya, menghapus air matanya, lalu berbalik menghadap orang yang ada di belakangnya. Ternyata dia adalah salah satu murid laki-lakinya "Ya? Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Murid laki-laki itu tersenyum"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu... dan kulihat kau melanggar janjimu untuk tidak menangisi kepergianku..." gumam laki-laki itu. Awalnya Luka ingin bertanya apa maksud laki-laki itu berkata seperti itu, tapi mulut luka seakan-akan terkunci saat dia melihat laki-laki itu mulai memperlihatkan sebuah tanda yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Tanda itu...

"Hey, aku kembali menepati janjiku... kau tentu masih ingat, kan?"

Luka mulai meneteskan air matanya lagi. Kali ini air mata kebahagiaan...

_Kenangan musim dingin itu..._

_Akan terulang kembali..._

_Menjadi sebuah kenangan manis di musim semi, bukan?_

_**~FIN~**_

* * *

><p>OK! AUTHOR AIZUZAWA21 MENYERAHHH! AKU SUDAH TIDAK PUNYA IDE CERITA LAGI! QAQ –saya lagi kena penyakit malas mikir dan WB! *plak<p>

Yak! Kali ini... mungkin sama sekali nggak kerasa sedih2annya... tapi... well, awalnya saya pengen buat yang sad ending... tapi... kok malah begini? Yah, setidaknya endingnya nggak kepikiran sama readers semua, kan? Hehehhe... *troll face* *plak

Ok! Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang udah me-review chap yg kemarin! Arigatou! Tanpa kalian, saya tidak akan berarti! QwQ (lebay deh...)

Untuk yang pingin fic RinxLen.. tenang! Masih dalam proses, dan mungkin keluarnya agak lama... 'w' –maklum, author sibuk *plak

OKOK! TIME TO REVIEW! XD

Review anda sangat berarti untuk saya... mau yang login... mau yang nggak login... pokoknya review kalian berarti untuk saya! ^w^/

Ok deh! See u next time! ;D


End file.
